


In that dress

by jonerysbitch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dresses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonerysbitch/pseuds/jonerysbitch
Summary: After seeing Daenerys in a very revealing dress, Jon Snow sweats, gets nervous and almost dies.





	In that dress

Dragonstone was not Essos. Especially not with winter being here. Daenerys missed the days of light dresses and thin silks and cottons, and grew more tired of the stern dressing of Westeros. Today, she was supposed to have supper with her guests from the North before she bids them farewell to the crazy mission they’re planning to do. She stared at her clothes, not being sure what to wear. The Queen picked up a coat lined with fur and embroidered with scales. That won’t do for diner…

Another heavy-duty coat and a warm dress with fur lining wasn’t what she imagined. In her practicality, she forgot to actually buy dresses she’d wear for opportunities like this. The clothing she wore here was heavy and made out of strong materials, almost armor like… She closed the trunk and turned around to her old clothes she wore back in Meeren. There was a dress out of blue leather and silk, then her fine white dresses, the one with the collar, and then she found a piece she almost forgot about. It had blue cap sleeves, the same fabric crossed in an x shape and went around her waist. The rest of the dress was made out of a light gray fabric and it only covered her breast and legs, leaving her stomach exposed. She almost squealed when she saw it.

Dany put it on hastily and admired herself in the mirror. Her hair was still down, only moved from her face by two simple braids. She turned around and looked at the back. Would it wrong to wear it for dinner? Perhaps with some blue earrings or a necklace?

She was interrupted from her own thoughts by Jon Snow. The man strolled into her private chambers and looked for her. And then he spotted her. Jon’s mind went blank after witnessing what she was wearing, and never seeing a woman in something like this, he figured these must be her undergarments. He immediately turned around.

-Lord Snow? Is everything alright?-

He was panicking now.

-Your Grace, we wanted to tell you that mining is over and we have gathered the dragonglass we need.-

-Why did you turn around?-

-Because you aren’t wearing any clothes…-

She laughed.

-But I am? My lord, turn around, this is a dress, I am not naked.-

He turned around and glanced over her body. That dress was hiding nothing. He decided to look away.

-Won’t you be cold in that?-

-If you haven’t noticed, the palace has several fireplaces.-

-Seven hells…-

He couldn’t bear to look at her, it felt almost inappropriate. Wherever his gaze went, she’d follow, making him stare at her. Jon realized there is no use for looking away, she had no shame.

-Forgive me, but how does one consider this a dress?-

-The people in Meeren wear this all the time. This is tame by their standards? Have you ever seen a naked woman?-

-Yes, I mean, what are you asking me?-

-I am asking you if you are comfortable with naked women. Or do you prefer naked men?-

-No! Oh gods, are you sure that you are not cold?-

-I am the blood of the dragon. Dragons don’t get cold.-

She looked divine. Her skin was beautiful, and it looked so soft, her hair tumbling down her shoulders, making her look like a dream. Daenerys approached him. He could now see she had a tiny little freckle underneath her left breast. Oh. Now he’s staring at her chest. He reminded himself to kick Davos for the good heart joke, because his words were now coming back to haunt him in this sensitive moment. Her good heart, was, to put it simply, to close for comfort now.

-It does suit you very well.-

-Excellent! That means you can escort me to diner!-

She looped their arms together, his upper arm briefly brushed her breast. He was blushing now, on the verge to break out into a nervous sweat. He led her to the room and she tried to hold a conversation with him but it was useless. A glass of wine should fix that.

When they entered the room together, Missandei acknowledged their presence, Tyrion raised an eyebrow and Davos spat out his drink. Jorah Mormont looked like he’s on the verge of tears. Greyworm was the only one to greet them.

-The King in the North was kind enough to escort me to diner.-

-I see…- Said Davos, snickering at Jon.

They all had a pleasant evening. Well, except for Jon and Jorah. The Bear managed to avoid glancing at the Queen, but Jon had the fortune to sit next to her. He used every fiber in his body not to look over. And it had no effect. Whatever magic and charm he had, he was dizzy from a mixture of her magic and wine, and it was all enhanced by her beauty and elegance. Jon, being Jon, tried to stay noble and not let his thoughts wander elsewhere. Too bad he was only human.

-And then, he fell down the stairs and the Madame started screaming! - Said Tyrion, finishing his story up. The table erupted with laughter.

-Who is next?-

Davos was the next one to open his mouth.

-Back in the day when I was a young lad in Flea Bottom…-

-Aegon the Conqueror was still king at the time. True story… - Said Tyrion raising his glass.

The table was now shaking from laughter, Dany put a hand on Jon’s shoulder and he leaned against her.

Missandei told them about the butterflies she used to catch in Naath with her brother. It was getting late now. Dany got up to stir the fire in the dragon-mouth shaped fireplace, turning her back to Jon. She was shaped like a pear. Her bare back was teasing him mercilessly, igniting a fire in him that had only one way to be extinguished. The small company parted again, leaving ice and fire alone in a room. Dany tapped her foot and got up to bid Jon Snow good night. And he did something she’d never expected him to do. He grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall. She wasn’t angry or aggravated, more surprised and happy than the wolf finally came out. He breathed against her neck, causing her to shiver.

-What are you doing, my lord?-

-You must be mad… First, you put on a garment that’s barely a dress… Second, you tease me mercilessly the entire night, as if you are playing a little game… Third, I tried, I really tried…-

-What did you try?-

And he crashed against her mouth, almost biting her lip. He sucked on it and they were both panting, fighting for air.

-If you’d release me, my lord, I would take you somewhere to take care of the problem that I feel against my thigh…-

He was almost embarrassed. But, now was not the time to play a blushing maid because neither of them was. She guided him to her chamber, and he pushed her on the bed, climbing on top of her. HE started kissing her neck, leaving bite-marks, he started kissing the skin that was exposed by her dress, and carefully undid the laces of the soft garment. And she wore nothing underneath it. At all.

The following morning he was seated at the breakfast table, Jorah Mormont and Tyrion Lannister sitting across of him. The Imp was going through some reports and the knight was stirring his porridge. Jon was not able to keep his eyes open. He yawned and covered his mouth. Davos sat down next to him.

-Did you sleep well last night, my King?-

-No, not really…-

-I figured since you were missing from your rooms.-

Mormont put his spoon down and Tyrion folded a letter and grinned.

-Oh, this suddenly took a turn for the interesting! Did you get lost last night? After all, this is a large fortress.-

Jon was on the verge of screaming now.

-I believe His Grace was misled last night by something and he got lost. Happens to all of us. Doesn’t it, Sir Jorah?-

-Yes, I suppose it does.-

-I think His Grace’s last night was quite an adventure. - nodded Davos.

-Yes, I heard it last night!-

Jon calculated remembering that Tyrion’s abode is located next to Dany’s. Oh, he was a dead man again. Why did she have to be loud at sunrise? He left the room maybe an hour later and he could bet his sword that the Lannister saw him.

-And where’s the Queen? - asked Jorah, looking completely worried and oblivious, - she never misses any meetings or meals.-

-I believe she’s resting, Sir Jorah. Even queens need rest sometimes, don’t you agree, King Jon?-

He put his head on between his hands.

-I am too tired to reply to those remarks.-

-Why would you be tired? You had a good meal and a long night to rest.-

-I think I’m going back to bed.-

-Don’t get lost again, my friend! The gods know you need your sleep!-

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, leave kudos, y'all know me


End file.
